


Glorious [fanvid]

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I wish we could be glorious."
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 8





	Glorious [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Direct URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGP6VujxGMQ


End file.
